Unforgettable
by iSpazzyKitty
Summary: Maybe I'm over-reacting. No. That's ridiculous. I never confessed my feelings for him. And he gave me the greatest gift of all, leaving him unforgettable...
1. Gone?

**I felt like writing some darkness. ^^ So, yeah, here's my new fan fic, that I promise to finish soon. (Hopefully) XD**

**Unforgettable**

**By**

**Carlint**

Me & Yang were in it bad…already hurt. Do I have to tell it from the beginning? I'll just sum it up: we were out in the woods, talking & were attacked by these…things…

With Yang watching my back, I jumped into the air & let out Foo Orbs. The big thing, made from dark energy swiped them back at us. There mouths & eyes were red, & they had glowing red around them. When I wasn't looking, one of them shot me with dark energy, causing me to fall. Yang caught me.

"Yin!" he said.

"I'm ok." I said, but, really, I was hurting bad. It hurt to move my arm.

"So, can you fight?" I didn't want to worry him, but, I had to if I wanted to live.

"No," I said, "It hurts to move." We looked at the monsters with fear on our faces. Yang put me down gently & fought them with all his might, while I watched in fear. One of the dark monsters glared at me.

"Destroy…" it said, in a low, hard-to-understand voice that shook, making it sound some-what like a robot. I shook in fear. It held it's hand towards me, & it began glowing blood red. I saw his claws extend & I saw my reflection in the red energy. It shot at me, extending & taking the form of large, sharp claws. I yelled out in fear. I closed my eyes, preparing for the worst.

"YIN!" I heard Yang scream. I looked & saw him being zapped by the energy, screaming all the while. I had seen this before. It doesn't end well. The zap lasted for a few minutes, until it exploded in front of me. Yang was gone.

"No…" I said, quietly. The monsters all screeched & dissolved into thin air. I stared, my face expressionless for a moment, then, collapsed onto the ground, burying my face in the dirt, & crying. I tried not to make sound. Then, when it got darker, I allowed myself to scream as loud as my little lungs would allow me. I screamed until my lungs heart. Then, I screamed,

"YAAAANNG!!! NO!" I buried my face in the dirt again, & didn't look up for what seemed like hours…

**Oh, no! where'd Yang go? I just thought of this today, so, I have to write more to find out myself.**


	2. Found More Memories

**I love this story. XD**

The next day, I stood up, still hurting, but, not caring. I walked through the woods to get home. As I walked, I thought of Yang, & began to tear up again. Eventually, I screamed loudly & unleashed all my powers on a tree. I blow down several trees & demolished giant rocks. I used my Transfoomate to turn a little pebble into a knife & stab into a tree. I opened my eyes, saw the scars on the tree & dropped the knife, which turned back into a rock. The more I looked at the damage I had done out of anger, the worse I felt. I curled up into a fury ball & cried.

Maybe I'm over-reacting. No. That's ridiculous. I never confessed my feelings for him. And he gave me the greatest gift of all, leaving him unforgettable... I arrived at the dojo & knocked on the door. I was raining. Master Yo opened it up.

"Yin? What happened to you? And where's your brother? He has chores to do!"

"Master Yo…"

"Just like Yang, to be slacking off again!"

"Master Yo…"

"I'll bet he's at Lina's again." I walked into the dojo, with Master Yo following me. "Yin, where is he?" When, I said nothing, he repeated, "Yin, where is Yang?" Still nothing. "Fine. I'll go find him myself."

"MASTER YO, YANG IS GONE!!!" I screamed. I realized I was sweating. Master Yo stopped in mid-sentence & looked down. I didn't notice him look back up, for I was looking at the ground, almost ready to explode.

"What do you mean, he's gone?"

"H-He…" I couldn't bare to explain. I just burst out crying & allowed myself to fall into his arms. Even as he hugged me & tried to calm me down, I never felt safe. I knew the next time one of my enemies attacked, I would be weak without Yang.

"We were attacked when we went on a walk in the woods!" I sobbed, "Yang jumped in front of me & when the energy stopped zapping, he was gooone!!" Master Yo dropped me & I gasped, before I landed. I curled into a ball & shook, with my eyes wide open, looking as if I hadn't slept for hours. Master Yo was just standing there.

"Yin! Why did you guys leave the dojo? I told you to clean up the kitchen!" As I began to close my eyes, they shot back open, & my expression slowly changed into one of anger. I jumped up automatically & grabbed Master Yo's fur & forced my face into his.

"YANG IS GONE, MASTER YO! YANG IS GONE & ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT IS CLEANING?!? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!!" I dropped from him & zoomed into me & Yang's room & slammed the door, making the dojo shake. In our room, I was under Yang's covers, crying all over his blankets. I raised my head up & looked around the room. I got out of his bed & looked at a picture he had of himself.

"He did act selfish…" I said to myself, "But, he loved me…" I sat down & looked in his drawers. I found an old album. I looked through it & found old pictures of me & Yang, together, from when we were babies to now. I fought back tears. He had kept an album of our fun. I then realized he was more than just my brother; he was my friend. I'll never forget him…

**Yang's not back, yet...we'll see how many chapters it takes.**


	3. Unknown Prophecy

**There's a lot more dialogue in this one. Also, note that the last two chapters were told by Yin's point of view, & this one by Yang's, until it says "Yin's POV" in bold letters. It's longer, too. Enjoy!**

"Oh…" I rubbed my head, sat up, & opened my eyes. My eyes widened when I saw where I was. "Wha…" This didn't look anything like the forest. It looked very peaceful, actually. Like, a meadow. It was sunny & beautiful.

Maybe those things only vanished me so Yin couldn't defeat them? Who am I kidding? We couldn't beat them even together. I stood up & dusted myself. Then, I felt the ground shake.

"Whhooooaa!" I looked up above my head & saw one of the shadow-like things approach me. I screamed in fear. It grabbed me picked me up. It threw me against one of the trees & I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up in pain. I rubbed my head & groaned. Then, I stood up to find I was in a cage made from darkness, with a black aura around it, but, a different aura than mine. It just flamed around the cage, instead of taking the form of something in order to fight. I sat down & looked around.

"I wonder how Yin is doing…"

* * *

**Yin's POV…**

As I slept, I tossed & turned, unable to sleep well. I began dreaming. I opened my eyes to a pretty place, laying on a mountain in the daylight. I squinted because of the light. I sat up. Four cloaked figures stood before me. I gave a confused face.

"Yin…" one said.

"Uh….yes?"

"You have to defeat the darkness."

"The darkness?"

"Yes. Did your Master tell you about it?"

"No…he…never said anything about something called the darkness." The other three gasped.

"Well, then, I guess I'll have to tell you…"

"Shaunti!" one of the figures said.

"Quiet! I'll handle it!" the one they addressed to as "Shaunti" sounded like a girl. The next one sounded like a boy. Shaunti removed her hood to reveal a pretty white fox.

"What is the darkness?" I asked. Shaunti sighed

"Long ago, Woo Foo warriors battled an evil force called the darkness. It destroyed planets & everything that got in it's way. We got rid of it for awhile, but, then, it returned. You have to journey out & find your brother, Yang."

"How can you know about the darkness & not know about Yang's death?!"

"Yang did not die. He was transported to another lace. Then, when he was alone, he was kidnapped by the darkness. It has evil minions called Dominators. The darkness is holding Yang captive & will use him against you & your Master. And when they think they've destroyed Woo Foo once & for all, they'll kill him." I gasped at this. Shaunti continued,

"The darkness is trying to stop the prophecy from coming true."

"What prophecy?"

"Woo Foo warriors predicted that a force greater than any of the Night Masters will come to destroy Woo Foo when the last night Master is defeated. That is why you continue to train even after the Night Master is gone."

"To train for something way worse?"

"Exactly."

"Well, what will I do?"

"Here's the secret: I told you they'll use Yang against you, but, they won't kill him unless they destroy you & all other Woo Foo warriors, first."

"Oh…"

"So, use this information wisely, Yin. No mater what they do, as long as you're alive, Yang will be ok."

"You swear?"

"Yes. Now, wake up. You have much to get done." I blinked & woke up the next morning, in a cold sweat.

**Sorry I couldn't come up with anything better. Well, Yang's not "back" yet, but, at least ya'll know he isn't dead.**


End file.
